1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to latching mechanisms and more particularly to a battery door latching mechanism for a low profile radio receiver device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, various battery door closing techniques have been used for radio receiver devices. One such device uses a single cantilevered bumped tongue in which the latching mechanism occurs above the battery's top surface thereby adding to the overall package thickness. The tongue must be significantly thick enough to provide sufficient locking strength, as opposed to an anti-dust intrusion ledge which does not require strength.
In another device a dual cantilevered bumped tongue is used in which the latch mechanism occurs on the sides of the battery, adjacent to the radio receiving device top surface. This design, however prevents the placement of activation switches which are used for testing and are triggered by special battery doors in the area around the battery.
In still in another device a throw-latch on the battery door is utilized wherein the latching mechanism occurs above the battery top surface which again increases the overall thickness of the radio receiver device much like the single cantilevered bumped tongue device.
Similar to the previously mentioned mechanism, the throw-latch may be designed on the main housing of the radio receiving device instead of the battery door wherein the throw-latch is mounted on the bottom of the main housing and is thrown out into the battery door to lock it into position. However, with this latching design, the throw-length required to retract and engage the latch results in a greater thickness requirement for the radio receiver housing.
In still another device, internally bumped assembly tracks are used in which latching bumps are located on assembly tracks of the main housing that mate with recesses in the ribs on the battery door that slide in these tracks. Generally, this system is used on a top loaded housing, where the battery door slides on the side of the housing and interacts with only the main housing. The use of this mechanism cannot be contemplated for use with back loaded housings because the battery door would have to interact with both the main housing and the back cover.